Elevators are typically constructed within a building structure commonly referred to as an elevator hoistway. In some instances, elevator hoistways can be defined by four walls that extend from a lower level of the building (referred to as a pit) to an upper level of the building. The hoistway walls can be formed from a variety of materials including cement, concrete block, drywall and glass block. In other instances, the hoistway can be formed by metal structures, such as for example, beams configured to surround the space forming the hoistway.
Various components forming the elevator, such as for example, guide rails, electrical switches, hoistway doors and electrical conduit can be attached to the hoistway walls and/or the beams at various vertical levels of the hoistway.
During construction or subsequent maintenance of the elevator, it can be desirable to have a temporary work platform and/or work surface within the hoistway. The temporary work platform can be used by construction or maintenance personnel as a support platform from which various elevator components forming the elevator can be attached to the hoistway walls or beams. The temporary work platform can also be used as a temporary storage area for components to be attached to the hoistway walls or beams. In certain instances, the temporary work platform can be moved from one level of the hoistway to another level of the hoistway as the construction or maintenance of the elevator proceeds.
In certain instances, the temporary work platform is formed from scaffolding consisting of a modular system of metal pipes or tubes, couplers and boards. In this system, the metal pipes and couplers are used to form a structure upon which the boards are installed to form a working platform. As the work progresses within the elevator hoistway, additional scaffolding is added to the existing scaffolding in order to move the working platform to higher levels.
In other instances, a device called a false car can be used as a temporary work platform. The false car can be suspended from an upper hoistway location and can travel vertically within the hoistway on a separate climbing rope by means of a winch mounted on the false car or within the hoistway.
It would be advantageous if false cars could be improved.